OS pour Halloween !
by Pauline et Rineca
Summary: Venez découvrir nos OS pour Halloween ! Différents couples : ZoSan (chap 1&2), Shanks x Baggy (chap 3), Shachi x Penguin (chap 4), Kidd x Killer (chap 5), Kaku x Paulie (chap 6) et le dernier est un bien gore... Lemons et genres : suspense, mystère, romance, horreur
1. La phobie d'Halloween

**OS de moi-même Pauline pour ce fameux jour d'Halloween !**

 **Merci à Agathe de nous avoir corrigées !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **La Phobie de Halloween**

Halloween… Cette fête inventée par les Anglais (oui j'ai vérifié sur wiki!)… Popularisée dans les années 20 aux USA et que la tradition populaire de nos jours veut que les enfants se déguisent en des personnages qui font et qu'ils aillent chercher des bonbons avec ce fameux « code » : Trick or treat! (farce ou friandise). C'est ce que croyais recevoir Sanji en ce soir d'Halloween, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cela.

Il était assis dans le salon, regardant la télévision et poireauté avec son plat de bonbons. Il attendait accessoirement son amant qu'il rentre du dojo. Bah oui parce que Monsieur travaille même le samedi ! Donc le beau blond attendait tout ce beau monde en matant la télé. Quand vers 20h, alors qu'il faisait déjà noir dehors depuis une bonne heure, on sonna à la porte. Le blond sursauta puis alla ouvrir après s'être calmé. Il alla ouvrir et vit des enfants déguisés : le premier était en renne et le second en pirate avec un chapeau de paille.

« Même pas peur ! » se dit Sanji.

Les gamins crièrent :

\- Farce ou friandise ?

Le blondinet sourit puis partit chercher son saladier de bonbons. Il revint et en déposa une bonne grosse poignée dans les citrouilles que tenaient les enfants.

\- Merci ! Sourirent-ils puis ils partirent en courant chez les voisins.

Sanji les regarda s'éloigner avant de retourner s'installer dans le canapé.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit encore et le blond sursauta une fois de plus. Décidément, Halloween le faisait stresser pour un rien !

Il se leva pour aller ouvrir mais il ne vit personne devant la porte. Il sortit sur le pas de la porte et regarda autour les autres maisons pour savoir si des gamins s'y trouvaient mais il n'y avait personne. Il haussa les épaules et referma la porte, pas très rassuré quand même.

Et une demi-heure plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Ce fut un bruit sourd ce qui surpris davantage le cuisinier. Il alla tout de voir qui était-ce. Et comme tout à l'heure, il n'y avait personne. Il commençait légèrement à paniquer, si c'était une mauvaise blague ce n'était pas marrant _(NDR:ce cliché!_ ). Il referma et se réinstalla pour la troisième dans son sofa.

Après plusieurs minutes, il entendit des bruits suspects dans l'appartement comme des vases tomber et se casser. Il se leva prudemment et sans un bruit pour voir ce qui se passait. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'où provenait les sons. Malgré son anxiété et sa peur, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup, dans un grand fracas. Encore une fois, personne n'était dans la pièce mais il trouva bien un vase sur le sol en mille morceaux. Il regarda dans les autres pièces, toujours personne… Il stressa encore plus et appela son amant, il tomba sur messagerie alors il lui laissa un message vocale, inventant un prétexte bidon.

« Zoro, c'est moi dépêche toi de rentrer je t'attends pour manger… bisous, à tout à l'heure ».

Il ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler et le vert savait que Sanji n'était pas très rassuré à Halloween alors pourquoi ne se dépêchait-il pas ?

Il se reposa devant la télé, se rongeant les ongles de stress.

Puis le téléphone sonna… sursaut de la part du blond. Il décrocha.

\- Allô ?… Allô ? … ALLÔ ?!

Personne au bout du fil… On se fichait de lui, obligé ! Il raccrocha, irrité et de plus en plus apeuré même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

« Non ! Ce devait juste être quelqu'un qui s'était trompé, oui ça devait sûrement être ça » c'est ce que se disait le blond pour se rassurer. Et Zoro qui n'était toujours pas rentré, il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour lui et pour lui-même, tout seul. Il rappela son amant, il tomba encore sur sa messagerie.

Juste avant de poser ses fesses sur les coussins moelleux, du bruit se fit entendre dans sa chambre. De légers tremblements le prirent mais il les réprima et les ignora. Il se dirigea vers la chambre à pas de loup et ne vit personne… Il ne s'attarda pas dans la pièce et sortit sans plus chercher. Plus le temps passait plus il paniquait, et ça c'était pas bon. De plus, il essayait d'arrêter la cigarette depuis que Zoro lui avait demandé mais là, il en avait besoin pour déstressé. Il allait exploser si il n'avait pas sa dose… Vite son paquet ! Mais où était-il ? Putain mais où le vert l'avait planqué ? Il en voit de toutes les couleurs dès qu'il arriverait !

Il n'eut pas le temps de rechercher plus longtemps… Une main se posa sur sa bouche violemment et un bras lui serra fortement la taille, l'empêchant de se débattre. Il reconnut tout de suite la force de son très cher amant mais plus violente que d'habitude, mais quand il tourna la tête, il aperçut son visage… Il fut plus surpris que jamais… ce qu'il vit le déstabilisa au plus haut point. Il vit ce visage qu'il détestait tant, il en avait la phobie… Ce visage si monstrueux qui dès qu'il le voyait le faisait paniquer et trembler de peur… Il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Ce visage… maquillé tout de blanc, un grand sourire peint en rouge qui donnait l'impression de grande bouche, ces yeux aussi maquillés mais d'un noir foncé qui assombrissait son regard et le rendait encore plus effrayant, ses cheveux verts mis-longs… Ce sourire à vous en faire frissonner quand vous l'apercevez… Et ses bras qui l'encerclaient étaient vêtus de cette chemise violette et ses mains de gants noirs. Sanji avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar éveillé. SON pire cauchemar ! À ce moment là, le blond ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il était figé par la peur alors que son assaillant souriait à pleine dent comme si c'était sa prochaine proie. Il plongea alors sa tête dans le cou pâle, l'embrassant, le mordant et la réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre. Il tenta de se débattre sans succès, sa taille bloquée par le bras puissant.

« Tout va bien se passer, Sanji. » susurra l'homme maquillé, tout en léchant son cou de bas en haut.

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de frémir et de trembler, il était effrayé. Il ne pouvait croire que c'était bien Zoro dans ce déguisement tellement il était très ressemblant et sa voix tellement différente de l'accoutumé.

Le Joker continua ses baisers et sa main posée sur la taille fine, tira sur la chemise enfermée dans le pantalon. Il passa ses doigts sous celle-ci, il alla caresser ses boutons de chair. Le cuisinier fut surpris et commença à verser quelques larmes. Le déguisé les vit et tourna la tête vers Sanji qui fit de même et lui sourit d'un sourire rassurant. Le uke avait encore peur mais se laissa faire, il pouvait avoir confiance. Donc ce cher Joker reprit où il s'était arrêté, le blond trouvait que les gants sur son corps étaient agréables. Le tissu râpeux sur sa peau lui rappelait les doigts de Zoro, il ferma les yeux pour se l'imaginer, remplaçant cet horrible visage. Le cauchemar enleva sa main de la bouche de son amant et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui laissant au passage du maquillage rouge sur les lèvres. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il allait faire l'amour avec son pire cauchemar car, oui, c'est ce qui allait se passer. Marimo les emmena dans la chambre et fit glisser Sanji sur le lit sur le dos. Maintenant il avait ce visage terrifiant en face de lui. Joker vint l'embrasser sauvagement, brusquement, ce qui était tout le contraire de Zoro. Il commença à douter sur la vraie identité de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, et si ce n'était vraiment pas Zoro ? Non ! Il rejeta cette hypothèse, ce ne pouvait être que lui… Enfin, il essayait de se convaincre. L'autre, pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, déshabillait notre cuisinier. Il se retrouva très vite nu, son sexe malgré sa peur, dressé. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais ça l'excitait terriblement de coucher avec son cauchemar. Le vert le contempla un instant, un sourire presque malsain sur le visage. Sanji fut légèrement apeuré face à celui-ci, décidément ça ne ressemblait pas à Zoro de se comporter de cette façon… Le seme fondit sur les tétons déjà bien durs du blondinet qui perdit le court de ses pensées à la caresse, il fallait dire que c'était son point sensible. Ses mains partirent dans les cheveux étrangement verts aux racines noires… Le doute s'installa encore plus dans la tête de Sanji qui tentait désespérément de réfléchir. Une des mains de son tortionnaire prit son sexe d'une main ferme et le serra plutôt fortement. Le blond lâcha un râle de plaisir et de douleur. Avant que de multiples questions reviennent dans son esprit, « l'inconnu » commença à le branler de manière rapide et mit son pouce sur son gland afin de le frustrer et ne pas qu'il jouisse. Quand au blond, il avait perdu la raison, il avait envie de jouir mais ne pouvait pas, quelques larmes coulèrent de ses grands yeux bleus et supplia son amant :

« Zoro, arrête c'est pas drôle… Laisse moi venir ! »

Le vert se redressa pour regarder le blond dans les yeux et déclara :

« Je ne suis pas Zoro, je suis le Joker. »

Sanji fut soudainement pris de tremblements, il se débattit mais sans succès.

« Laisse moi partir ! Je… Arrête ! »

L'homme déguisé laissa le sexe de Sanji, qui jouit presque immédiatement dans un cri des plus sexys, pour se diriger vers son anneau de chair et y inséra un doigt sans prévenir. Le blond se crispa et serra les dents, la douleur présente. Il haletait et respirait fortement tant dis que le vert ne l'épargnait pas en commençant des mouvements. Le blondin gémissait de douleur mais un peu de plaisir tout de même, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait prendre mais bon ce n'était pas une raison quand même ! Joker mit ses deux autres doigts d'un coup ce qui surpris en mal notre cuistot. Il avait mal et tentait bien de se détendre malgré les caresses encore présentes sur ses tétons. Puis le plaisir arriva comme une vague quand le tortionnaire toucha sa prostate : Sanji se cambra violemment et poussa un cri très peu masculin. Le Joker s'empressa de retirer ses doigts pour y placer sa verge à la place qu'il enfonça sans ménagement. Notre blondinet cria de plaisir car l'inconnu retoucha encore cette boule de nerfs si sensible à l'intérieur de lui. L'autre ne s'arrêta pas pour laisser souffler Sanji, il s'acharna en de grands coups de butoir sur ce point qui faisait voir les étoiles au blond. Celui-ci criait son plaisir de plus en plus fort, le clown l'embrassant toujours sans vergogne. Le cuisinier allait jouir quand encore une fois une main se referma sur le haut de son sexe pour l'en empêcher. C'était seulement quand l'autre fut au bord de la jouissance qu'il décida de lâcher son sexe. Sanji connut l'orgasme dévastateur et tira sur les cheveux de son vis à vis avec force pendant son extase. Ce dernier mordit le cou tendre du blondin tout en grognant son propre plaisir, y laissant une belle marque rouge. Il se retira puis observa son amant en dessous de lui qui s'était déjà endormi comme une masse. Il sourit de façon carnassière et sortit de la pièce.

Le lendemain matin, notre très cher blondinet se réveilla dans son lit, nu, quoi de plus normal après la nuit qu'il avait passé. Zoro était allongé à côté de lui, habillé de son bas de pyjama et sans maquillage. Lui aussi se réveilla au baiser que Sanji était en train de lui donner. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et s'empressa de serrer son amant contre lui, plongeant son nez dans ses mèches blondes. « Il était tellement brute hier soir contrairement à l'habitude... » pensa Sanji. Il décida tout de même de lui poser des questions.

« Hier soir c'était pas drôle, Zoro ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Hier soir ? Mais quoi hier soir ? Je suis rentré tard et je t'ai retrouvé nu dans le lit ! »

Sanji resta bouche bée devant son amant.

« Arrête de me faire marcher ! T'étais déguisé en Joker et tu sais très bien que c'est ma pire frayeur ! »

Zoro, ébahi, fixa attentivement son vis à vis.

« Attends, quelqu'un d'autre t'a touché et t'a fait l'amour ? »

Le blond baissa la tête avant de se justifier.

« Mais je croyais que c'était toi qui me faisais une blague et puis je sais pas… j'avais l'impression que c'était toi... »

Sanji laissa échapper quelques larmes et le vert l'observa, stupéfait puis il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça tendrement.

« Sanji, je suis désolé, si j'avais su ! »

Il le serra fort dans ses bras.

« Ce n'était vraiment pas toi ? » redemanda Sanji, tout de même inquiet.

\- Non... »

Le cuisinier se mit à sangloter, si il avait bien compris il venait de passer la nuit avec un autre homme que le mec avec qui il voulait passer sa vie. Il ne pouvait le supporter.

Alors que Sanji se lamentait, Zoro fit un petit sourire que son amant ne vit pas…Un sourire carnassier et malsain qui voulait tout dire!

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu :p**


	2. Traumatisme d'Halloween

**ZoSan !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Traumatisme d'Halloween**

Trente et un octobre. Une heure deux du matin. L'océan est calme. Le Thousand Sunny, est tout juste éclairer par la lumière de la lune. L'équipage est tout simplement endormis. Sauf le cuisinier qui est dans la salle de bain depuis une bonne heure.

Le sabreure, lui, est en haut de la tour de contrôle, dormant tranquillement en compagnie de ses trois sabres. Quand Sanji finit son affaire dans la salle de bain, il se dirigea vers la ou ce trouver Zoro le plus discretement possible. A p as de loup, il s'avança vers sa proie. Il lui tapa légerement la jambe pour qu'il se réveille.

Puis quand le sabreur ouvra difficilement les yeux, Sanji cria de toute ses forces.

BWAAAA !, hurlat Sanji

Zoro, voyant le corp du cuisto, décomposer, ses habits en lambo, ses yeux rouge, ses cheveux plein de terre, son teind blanc cadavre, sa bouche et plusieur partie de lui recousus, et son regard vide, il hurlat de toute ses forces.

A la grande surprise de Sanji, Zoro ne riposta pas en éssayant de le trancher en mille morceaux. Ce qu'il fit, personne ne si attendait. Il sauta par la fenêtre, ne manquant pas de la casser, et il courut dans tout le Sunny jusqu'a se réfugier dans la cuisine.

Le blond resta la, perplexe. Ne sachant pas quoi faire. Les yeux écarquillait, il pris une longue réflexion avant de comprendre qu'il devait peu être aller voir ce qu'il lui arriver. Il désenda, et sur son passage il croisa Robin et Nami qui c'étaient réveiller par le bruit des hurlements. Au début, les femmes de l'équipage ne l'avait pas vu.

Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passer ? demanda la rousse

\- Il ma vu, se retourne, et il as- !

Sanji n'eut le temps de finir que sa phrase que Nami aussi hurlat et courra se réfugier dans le dortoire des garçon. Robin, elle, voyant le cuisinier dans cette état, compris ce qu'il c'était passer.

Je vais lui dire que tu tes juste déguiser ! Regle ça, on en reparlera demain !

\- D'accord...

Cette fois si le cuisto n'était pas aussi enjouer que d'habitude quand il parlait a la brune. Il était beaucoup trop préocuper par ce qu'il venait de se passer avec le sabreur. Il décida d'aller voir se dernier. Il frappe a la porte, et entend Zoro pleurer.

Zoro ? Pleurer ?, pense le cuisinier, mais qu'est qu'il lui arrive !, Zoro ! Tu veux pas m'ouvrire ?

\- Dégage !

Sanji décide de ne pas plus insister. Il repart dans la salle de bain et remet son beau costard noir, qui n'est pas déchirer dans tous les sens, il se lave les cheveux, et surtout le visage. Quand il retrouve une aparence de vivant, il y retourne encore une fois. Il frappe a la porte pour la deuxieme fois, avec la conviction qu'il va rentrer.

Zoro ! Je me suis laver ! Je ne resemble plus a un zombie !

\- ...

\- Aller Zoro laisse moi entrer !

Zoro le laisse entrer. Sanji ne se fait pas prier. Il voit le désodre dans sa cuisine. Dans disaine de bouteille de saké vide, des assiettes casser, et surtout, le sabreure en PLS au coin de la cuisine, encore entrain de boir et surtout de pleurer.

Le cuisinier n'en revient pas de le voir noyer sa peine dans l'alcool a cause d'une stupide blague d'Halloween. Il s'empresse de sassoir a coter de lui et d'essayer de le réconforter. Mais le sabreur enleve les mains du blond qui l'encombre.

Zoro mais qu'est qui t'arrive !

\- C'est toi ta vu qu'est que ta fait ?!

\- J'ai juste essayer de te faire peur !

\- C'est réussi connard ! lui dit-il avec un aire noir

\- Je pensait pas que tu aurait autant peur moi ! hausse le ton

\- Beh au moin tu es fixer !

\- Mais comment sa se fait que tu es autant peur des zombies ?

\- C'est... C'est... A cause de Kuina...

\- Kuina ? Ta meilleure amie a qui tu as promis de devenir le meilleurs sabreure du monde ?

\- Oui...

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Explique moi !

Zoro repart dans un enième sanglot. Cette fois si il laisse Sanji le bloquer contre son torce. Il prend encore une gorger de se saké dont il n'essaye même pas d'aprrécié le gout. Il prend une grande inspiration, et il expire lentement.

Quand Kuina est morte, je ne me sentait vraiment pas bien. Je revais souvent du jour ou j'ai vu son corp au donjon. Mais mes rêves prenait une autre tournure... J'était le seule devant elle... Puis elle bouger, elle se réveiller, me regarder avec un grand sourire, je fesait de même, et quand je voulais la prendre dans mes bras et pleurer, son visage pourrissait devant mes yeux !

\- Désoler je ne savais pas...

\- Toutes les nuits je fesait cet horrible cauchemar en boucle, Zoro églate en sanglot et serre Sanji, J'ai fait se rêve toute les nuits jusqu'a que je quitte mon village ! C'était horrible !

Le blond le laissa pleurer et il lui carressa les cheveux pour le calmer. Quand Zoro ne pleura plus autant, et qu'il ne tremblait plus, Sanji se laissa lui poser quelque questions.

Mais, et a Thiller Bark, comment tu as fait ?

\- J'était téffifier, c'était la pire de toute nos aventures celle la ! Je me sentait vraiment mal, mais je savais qu'avec Luffy tout s'arrangerai, comme toujours ! Je voulais au plus vite partir, j'était asser content de me reveiller sur le sunny après tous sa !

\- Que c'était - il passer se jour la avec Kuma d'ailleurs ?

\- Rien, je te lai déjà dit ! Scrictement rien !

\- Mouais, détourne le regard

Puis Sanji ressentis sa chemise sumidifier, il regarde dans la direction de Zoro et il le revois pleurer.

Mais, si toi Sanji, tu devait vraiment mourire et devenir un zombie, je ne le surporterait pas ! Je tiens trop a toi pour que ton corp soit utiliser comme une marionette !

Sanji, touché, le prend dans ses bras et il reste un moment comme ça, les bras dans l'autre. Au début, juste pour que Zoro arrête de pleurer, puis en suite pour qu'il se sente mieu et en sécurité.

Le blond commence a se lever et tendre sa main au sabreure désorianter.

Aller viens on va dormir !

\- Sanji, sa te dérange, si...

\- Si quoi ?

\- Si je dors avec toi...

\- Non, souris, pas du tout

Sanji prend la main de Zoro et ils vont tous les deux dormir au chaud sous une couverture, le sabreur bien contre son cuisinier a le serrait pour qu'il ne senfuit pas. Rassurer de la situation, le blond s'endors le coeur brulant et un petit sourire au lèvres en sentant le battement du vert.


	3. Du rhum, des hommes, et un squelette

**Shanks x Baggy !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Du rhum, des hommes et un squelette, non de Dieu !**

Vingt-quatre ans auparavant. Trente et un octobre. Sur l'océan, plus précisément sur le triangle de florian, naviguer dans la brume très épaisse, un grand et beau navire. L'oro Jackson. Un rouquin avec un chapeau de paille se précipita sur tout le bateau pour aller voir son meilleur ami. Un jeune mousse lui aussi, nouet la corde en haut du mât, quand il entendit son ami l'appeler.

Shanks : Hey Baggy ! Tu sais quoi ?

Baggy : Si tu ne me le dis pas je vais pas savoir !

Shanks : Ce soir c'est Halloween !

Baggy : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse... Attend.. Quoi ?!

Shanks : Aujourd'hui c'est Halloween!

Baggy : Il faut qu'on le célèbre !

Baggy descendit du mat plus vite que la foudre ne sabbat sur un arbre. Ils coururent tous les deux voir leur capitaine comme si leur vies en dépendaient. Arriver devant lui, essoufflés, ils s'empressaient de lui faire leur proposition.

Capitaine ! s'écria le roux, c'est Halloween !

\- Et donc ? Demanda le capitaine

\- On peut le fêter ?

\- C'est pas on peut ! C'est on doit ! affirma Baggy

\- Et pourquoi ça Baggy ? Questionna Rayleigh

\- Parce que sinon tous nos ancêtres nous maudiront jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ! Rétorqua le clown

Puis ils éclatèrent tous de rire sauf Baggy qui leur crachait de ne pas se moquer de lui, car c'était vrai. Une fois son fou rire calmait, le capitaine reprit parole pour donner sa réponse aux deux jeunes mousses impatients de savoir qu'elle était la décision.

Bon, pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord sur quelque chose, je vous laisse organiser le tout ! Répondit Roger

Puis les deux jeunes mousses, heureux de la réponse, s'empressèrent de tous préparer. Ils demandèrent au cuisinier plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool et la gentillesse de préparer quelques friandises, ils décorèrent le navire, puis ils allèrent se déguiser. Au début Baggy n'était pas trop pour, mais après Shanks réussi à le convaincre.

C'est comme ça que Baggy sorti avec un couteau à la main et du sang partout sur lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand chose pour faire peur, il avait déjà l'apparence d'un clown, alors il suffisait d'un peu de rouge sur ses habits puis d'une belle lame.

Shanks lui aussi se barbouilla le visage de se liquide écarlate. Puis il mit de fausse dents pointues pour faire croire à un vampire. Et il s'était aussi fait les ongles... Pointus maquillés de rouge bien sûr.

Quand le soleil se coucha pour laisser place à la lune, cela donna le départ pour ouvrir les bouteilles et chanter. La fête dura des heures. Certain était aller se coucher, d'autre trop éméché pour marcher, c'était effondrer au sol. Mais les deux jeunes mousses, bien que peu sombre, étaient toujours aussi éveillés. Ils se racontaient leur enfances quand une douce chanson vint à leur oreille.

Ils cherchèrent le responsable mais la voix ne leur disait rien, de plus à part eux, tout le monde sur le bateau dormait à poings fermés. Plus le temps passait, plus la musique arrivait. La panique commençait à leur prendre quand ils reconnurent peu a peu les paroles.

Je m'en vais de bon matin, livrer le bon rhum de bink's !

Personne sur le bateau n'avait jamais chanté cette veille berceuse. Ils perçurent au loin, l'ombre d'un bateau. Mais il y avait trop de brouillard pour distinguer un Jolly Roger, ou même une forme bien net de navire. Puis la voix se rapprocher d'eux, ils essayaient d'en voir plus jusqu'à que leur yeux soient exhaussés.

Un squelette, appuyé contre la rampe de son bateau, une tasse de thé à la main et une canne dans l'autre. Puis cette énorme coupe afro comparable à une boule de disco. Les deux mousses auraient pu contenir leur peur si c'était un simple squelette, comme ils en avaient vu des centaines. Mais ce n'était pas un simple de sac d'os. C'était sa voix, sa voix à lui, qui chantait cette chanson.

Ils furent trop surpris, outrés, choqués, chamboulés pour ne réagir. Même que le petit doigt. Mais il eut un élément déclencheur qui les ramena vite les pieds sur terre.

Quoi que tu fasses mon ami, tu finiras les os blanchis !

Puis la ils se prirent dans leur bras et hurlèrent de toute leur force. Le squelette ne bougea pas, si ce n'est pour froncer un sourcil et lever l'autre (qu'il n'a pas bien sûr). Les jambes des deux mousses tremblaient comme un portable, leur doigt serrèrent les tissus jusqu'à les arracher, et leur cris auraient pu réveiller les morts, mais ils ne sortirent même pas de leur sommeil l'équipage.

Pris par la peur, l'angoisse de mourir, une longue conversation de confession aller s'enchaîner. Des choses que jamais dans une autres situation ils se seraient avoués, mais devant une chose aussi improbable, ils ne furent plus sûr de rien.

Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous faire ?! S'écria le roux d'un doute de peur

\- Ils va nous tuer et se faire une nouvelle coupe afro avec nos cheveux ! Répondit son camarade plus sur que jamais

Leur voix tremblaient et devenait aigue, leur larmes coulaient comme une cascade, leurs coeurs battaient plus vite que jamais, et leurs membres n'avaient plus aucunes réactions comme ceux d'un mort.

Si on meurt, annonça le roux, je tiens à te demander pardon pour toutes les insultes que je t'ai balancé !

\- Moi aussi, je suis désolé de te traiter de racaille ! Confirma Baggy

\- Et moi de me moquer de ton nez rouge ! Enfaite je le trouve mignon ! T'es trop sexy avec !

\- Shanks je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi Baggy ! T'es mon meilleur ami !

\- Excusez moi gentlemen, dit le squelette, ni aurait il pas de jolie demoiselle sur ce navire ?

Dans un énième cri, ils hurlèrent encore et encore de peur, ils s'évanouirent même quelques secondes. Quand Shanks se réveilla, il constata que l'oro jackson avait était transporté par un tempête. Puis il vu son ami, en PLS, entrain de pleurer.

Tu pleures parce que tu as eu peur ? Demanda Shanks

\- Non... lui répondit son ami, c'est rien... conclu t'il alors que sa voix disait le contraire*

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Arrête de me saouler !

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Baggy ?

\- Peut-être qu'avant de mourir j'aurais préféré que tu me dise autre chose que "tu es mon meilleur ami", fit il avec une imitation médiocre

\- Parce que toi tu m'aimes d'amour ?

\- Non, non ! De sucre ! s'énerva t'il

\- Si je peux me faire pardonner une dernière fois, je suis désolé de t'avoir menti

\- Comment ça ?! murmura t'il en perdant patience.

\- Je ne te considère pas comme mon simple meilleur ami ! Je ne peux pas t'affirmer que c'est de l'amour comme celui que tu me porte mais c'est beaucoup plus que de l'amitié ! Je ne te regarde pas comme les autres, quand mes yeux se portent sur toi j'admire ton corps...

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ouais... J'éprouve des sentiments profond pour toi... A toi de les développer pour que ce soit de l'amour pure ! Mais ça ne risque pas d'être compliqué, vu que tu me fais déjà tourner la tête et le coeur... Finit Shanks en rougissant

Baggy le trouvait plus que mignon a ce moment là. Il lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa amoureusement, se séparant de ses lèvres pour le réembrasser. Il laissa ses doigts se faufiler dans ses cheveux rouges qu'il adorait tant. Shanks ne faisait que se laissait faire vu que les baisés du clown était juste exquis.


	4. Halloween dans le sous marin

**Shachi x Penguin !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Halloween dans le sous-marin**

Trente et un octobre. Dix heure trente quatre. Le soleil illumine l'océan qui devient bleu claire. Parmis toute cette eau, un sous marin jaune. Tout est calme sur ce dernier, jusqu'a qu'un crie d'effroie retentisse en echo. Deux hommes se levent en quatre temps et se dirige vers la source du hurlement.

Ils voyent leur ours blanc, en pleure, devant une chambre en désordre, repeinte de sang, et le plus terrible, un corp sans vie. Celui de leur capitaine. Mais les deux hommes semblent pas plus préocuper que sa. L'un deux, blazé, tourne les talons en lançant une phrase.

Vous avez gacher le repas de se midi capitaine !

L'ours fronce les sourciles. Comment pouvait - il dire ça dans un moment pareille. Puis leur capitaine se releva d'entre les morts, et s'essuya sa bouche pleine de sang.

Vous n'etes pas drôle ! Plus aucune de mes plaisenteries de marche sur vous ! Dit le sois disant mort nétant pas très content

\- Capitaine ! hurlat l'ours se jettant sur le chiurgiens de la mort !

\- Mais Bepo ! Il nous la fait chaque année ! Comment sa se fait que tu y croivent encore ? Demanda, surpris, Shachi

\- Il est naÏf c'est tout ! Comme d'habitude ! Rétorqua alors le cuisinié

\- Penguin, je pourrais vraiment mourire que tu t'en ficherai j'ai l'impression ! Affirma Law

\- Mais capitaine ! Vous m'avez égorgez tous mes poulets ! Réponda le concerner

\- De toute façon tu aller les cuisiner non ? Questionna le chiurgien

\- Bon capitaine ! Je vous propose que pour nous faire pardonner on se face une petite fête d'Halloween ! Répliqu'a Shachi

Les yeux de Law sécarquillairent d'émerveillement alors que ceux de Penguin se levait au ciel pendant qu'il soufflait. Le chiurgien adoarait cette fête. Ne pas célébrer Halloween était comme ne pas ouvire de cadeaux a noel. Inimaginable.

\- Déguisé ? Demanda le capitaine

\- Faut pas pousser... Répliqua le cuisinier

\- Déguiser, sort son nodashi, ou vous nirez plus jamais nulle part sauf sous terre !

\- D'accord, souffla t-il, mais-

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Dite a Jean - Bart qu'il décore le sous marin, toi Shachi tu fabrique les déguisement, et toi mon petit Penguin ! Tu nous fait des spécialité d'Halloween !

Après les ordres menaçant du capitaine, Shachi et Penguin s'exécutairent. Jean-Bart accrochas des fantomes ou plafond, il disposa plusieur citrouille dans le sous marin, et pris le squelette de l'infirmerie pour le mettre a l'entrée.

Penguin se mis vite au fourneau, des tombes danette au chocolat et oréo, des mashmallow fantomes, des araignée et d'autre délicieuse patisseries. Shachi lui fut enfermer dans sa chambre a coudre la plus part des déguisement de l'équipage. Sa leur pris toute leur journée.

Le capitaine, lui, était dans sa chambre avec Bepo, il se charger lui même de leur deux déguisement. L'heure du diner était arriver et ils se retrouvairent tous dans la salle a manger, déguiser biensur.

Jean Bart porter juste un hache sur l'épaule. Il éstimer déjà faire asser peur comme ça.

Bepo, était déguiser en ours sauvage. Parfois, il ne faut pas chercher loin. Le capitaine c'était contanter de lui faire froncer les sourciles et de lui agrandire son sourire édenter avec un peu de crayon noir, et de lui mettre du faux sang sur ses habits, ses pattes, et autour de sa bouche.

Penguin lui, c'était contanter de mettre des dents de vampire, des yeux rouge, du sang, et un costard noir et rouge. Ne voulant pas trop se déguiser, mais pas non plus se faire découpez.

Shachi, lui, il c'était simplement momifier avec les bandage de l'infirmerie. Il était plus drôle qu'effrayant avec sa casquette et ses lunettes noire.

Et puis Law, sen doute le plus beau, le plus terrifiant, et le mieu déguiser. Un maquillage noir et blanc de squelette. Quelque meche blanche dans les cheveux, les mains squeletique, de quoi donner la chaire de poule. Quand il entra tout l'équipage eut le souffle couper.

Capitaine ! Vous etes trop bien maquillait ! Avoua le cuisinier

\- Merci Penguin !

\- Vous avez trop la classe ! Avoua Shachi les yeux en étoiles, Comment vous avez fait sa ?

\- Un peu de fond de teind et de crayon et le tour est joué ! Mais je suis déçus Shachi ! Tu as de grand talent en couture pourquoi tu comptenter de t'emballer dans des bandage comme ça alors que tu aurait pu faire mieu ?

\- Après avoir fait tous les caustumes de l'équipage je me sentait trop crever pour faire le mieu !

\- Donc tu es aller volée mes bandage dans l'infermerie !

Shachi se sentis assez mal a l'aise. Le capitaine aller t-il le tuer ? Il commença a paniquer et a s'excuser a tout bout de champs. Ce qui fit rire Penguin.

Désolée capitaine !

\- Aller, prend Shachi part le cou, c'est pas grave !

Ils furent tous surpris de voir le capitaine ne pas s'énerver. Halloween le rendait vraiment cool. Autant en profiter ! Pour une fois, tous l'équipage ce laisser boir autant qu'il le voulait. Bepo lui se coinfrer de toute friandise a sa portée.

La soirée se termina bien tard. Tous l'équipage avait regagner sa chambre. La gueule de bois aller être bien présente demain. Vers les trois heur du matin, Shachi n'était toujours pas coucher, il venait a peine de se retirer tous ses bandages, jusqu'a qu'il entende un espèce de "boum". Au début il ne pensa que ce n'était qu'un de ses nakama completement pompette qui tomber au sol.

Mais ce bruit sourt devenait régulier, et sa inquieter beaucoup Shachi. Il prit sa lampe torche et il parcoura le navire pour voir ce que c'était. Il esperait que se soit qu'un de ses compagnons. Puis en reculant, il heurta quelqu'un. Il se retourna doucement avant de pousser un hurlement. Silmutanné avec celui de la personne qu'il avait percuter.

Putain Penguin tu ma foutue les jettons ! Murmura t-il la main sur le coeur

\- Je pourrai dire pareille ! Chuchota le cuisinier apeurer

\- Quesque tu fout debout a cette heure la d'abord ?!

\- J'ai entendut un bruit !

\- Un truc chelou régulier qui fait "boum" ?

\- Oui ! Tu la entendut aussi ?

\- Oui ! Je pris pour que se soit Bepo qui se tape la tête contre un mur parcequ'il y a plus de poisson !

\- A mon avie c'est le capitaine qui essaye encore de nous faire peur ! Je me diriger vers sa cabine d'ailleurs !

\- Je te suis !

Alors a pas de loup, ils marchairent lentement vers la chambre de Law. Le parquer grainsser, et le coridoire n'était que très peu éclairer. Arriver devant leur destination, il poussairent doucement la porte dont le métale couiner. Rassurer, ils apperçurent leur capitaine endormis dans son lit. Son petit sourire squeletique l'acompagner. Signe qu'il avait passer une exelente soirée.

Alors qu'ils l'admirait dormir, le son suspet recommença. Alors que le bruit retinter encore et encore, Shachi et Penguin avaient le coeur qui axéléraient. Ils se retournairent, et au bout du couloir, ils apperçurent une douce lumière blanche.

Shachi remit ses lunettes noire qu'il avait enlever pour passer la nuit. Il distint alors mieu la silouette. Son palpitant axelerent a cette découverte. Il sert alors la manche de Penguin qui lui demande ce que c'est.

Une petite fille !

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est une petite fille en face de nous !

\- Non non ! Tu doit être bourrer encore !

\- J'ai bu que deux verres !

\- Oui mais tu tiens très mal l'alcool !

\- J'ai perdut mon doudou, vous ne voulez pas m'aidez a le retrouver ? Demanda sagement l'esprit blanc

A ce moment la, Shachi et Penguin hurlèrent dans tous le sous marin en courant a toute jambe comme si ils avaient le diable au trousse. Enfin, c'est un peu ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils se réfugiairent dans la chambre du cuisinier. Sous la couette chaude, ils tremblèrent ensemble.

Des pas lent et régulier se firent entendre. Toujours cette horrible grainssement du parquer. Des petits bruit resemblant a des "plics, plocs" légal, et des petits gémissement. La petite fille pleurer tout en déambulant dans le navire.

Quand tous ses bruit combinée s'éloigner, Shachi essaya de sortir du lit mais Penguin l'en empechas.

Mais quesque tu fais ? Demanda inquiet le cuisinier

\- Je vais chercher mon ours en peluche !

\- Bepo ?!

\- Mais non ! Mon doudou !

\- Ta un doudou ?! A ton age ?!

\- Oui ! Et quand j'ai peur je le sert !

\- Je m'en fou tu reste la ! C'est trop dangereux pour que tu sorte !

\- Mais Penguin j'ai très peur !

\- Reste sous la couverture et sert moi !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'en pris ! Laisse moi remplacer ton doudou juste cette nuit ! J'ai trop peur que tu sorte !

\- Mais !...

\- Juste cette nuit Shachi !

Alors Shachi resta avec le cuisinier et quand il entendit un petit bruit, il se jetta sur Penguin le serrant très fort. Ce ne géna pas ce dernier qui lui aussi avait besoin de serrait quelqu'un contre lui. La peur les avaient réprocher durant toute la nuit, se tenant chaud durant cette soirée d'automne glacial.

Le matin se levant, les deux hearts pirates avaient encore la chaire de poule marquer sur leur peau. Des cernes ne cacher pas leur manque de sommeil du a l'inquietude de cette nuit. Bien que lever bien tot, ils ne sortirent pas de sous la couvertures tans qu'ils n'entendirent pas la voix rassurante du capitaine.

Quand ils voulurent enfin sortirent, Shachi courrat dans sa chambre, et poussa un hurlement qui inquieta tous le monde. Ils se précipitairent tous la bas. Et Penguin le premier, a sagenouiller a coter de lui pour le demander ce qu'il nallait pas.

Mon doudou... Mon doudou a disparu... Elle a pris mon Doudou...

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Shachi...

\- C'est ta faute ! Si tu m'avais laisser sortir le récuperer il serrait dans mes bras en ce moment même !

Shachi parraissaient vraiment énerver et Penguin lui se sentait très mal et blaisser. Il n'osait même plus regarder son ami dans les yeux. Il réflichassa a un moyen de se faire pardonner pendant que le chatain claire pleurer a chaud de larmes a la perte de son bien surment le plus précieux.

Je suis sincerement navré Shachi... Comment je peux me faire pardonner ?

\- C'est a cause de toi qu'elle la pris alors... Tu doit le remplacer ?

\- Tu veux que je ten rachete un ?

\- Non, tu le remplace ! Tu deviens mon doudou !

\- Quoi ?

\- Dès que j'ai peur, ou triste tu doit être a ma diposition ! Je peux venir te serrer contre moi quand je veux ! Nuit, jour, et tu doit me rassurer !

\- Euh... D'a- D'accord...

Penguin semblait perplexe mais Shachi était très sérieux. L'équipage se posait bien des questions. Qui avait pris quoi ? C'était quoi cette histoire de doudou voler ? Pourquoi Penguin devait -il être un doudou ? Il y avait une fille sur le navire ? Elle était belle ? Qu'elle age avait - elle ? Qu'elle était son genre d'homme ?

Oui... Ils sont un peu beaucoup porter sur les femmes dans cet équipage... Enfin, pas tous. Et c'est comme ça que Penguin devena un doudou. Shachi s'empressa de lui sauter dessus et par accident, de l'embrassser, mais il ne s'arreta pas pour autant. Les autres ni prirent même pas attention trop occuper a imaginer une belle jeune femme.


	5. Des Berrys ou la mort ?

**Les prochains OS seront de Rineca ! Celui-ci est un Kidd x Killer, il me semble !**

 **Bref bonne lecture :)**

 **Des berrys ou la mort ?**

Trente et un octobre. Dix sept heure trente et une. Sur la mer du nouveau monde, l'océan était calme. Il ni avait que les bruits fêtard des villageois qui brisaient ce silence. Puis un cri enjoué fit lui aussi son apparition sur le bateau des pirate de Kidd.

Heat, courut à toute allure, le sourire large sur les lèvres, voir son capitaine. Devant lui, un air impatient, des yeux qui pétillaient et le tremblotte aux mains. C'était rare de le voir comme ça. Son capitaine s'impatienta.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Heat ?

\- Capitaine ! Repondit il impatient, C'est Halloween aujourd'hui !

\- Ha- quoi ?

\- Halloween ! Retorqua Killer, C'est une fête qui fait rage en Amérique ! Surtout au Mexique, là-bas il se maquille en squelette coloré pour rendre hommage aux morts de l'année ! Mais là tradition internationale c'est que les enfants se déguisent en chose féérique qui font peur comme des sorcières, des zombies ou autres et qu'ils sonnent chez leur voisins pour leur demander des friandises !

\- Je vois, reprit Kidd, C'est interressant !

\- Vous trouvez capitaine ? Demandit Heat une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux et la voix

Kidd se leva de là où il était assis, il fit un sourire malicieux et s'adressa à tout son équipage en hurlant.

Cette année les gars, on va faire Halloween !

\- Ouais ! S'écria Heat fou de joie

\- Mais on demandera des berrys à la place des bonbons et se sera la mort à la place des farces !

Puis la déception se lisait sur le visage de Heat alors que Kidd avait un grand sourire sadique et les yeux brillant, sentant déjà l'odeur alléchante des nombreux berrys qui allait lui être servi ce soir sur un plateau d'argent.

Killer et Wire, bien qu'ils ne montraient aucunes émotions (Killer on peut pas trop voir donc bon), il n'en n'avait pas moin pas d'avis. Pour pas que leur capitaine ne les entendais, ils chuchotaient entre eux.

Encore une fête que le capitaine va gâcher ! Rétorqua Wire

\- Ouais, souffla Killer, ce qui me fait le plus de peine c'est que Heat à l'air d'adorer cette fête ! Et le capitaine va lui massacrer...

\- Il aurait pu faire un effort pour une fois et faire plaisir à ce pauvre Heat ! Il ne demande jamais rien d'habitude !

\- C'est vrai... Aller viens on va se déguiser comme on peu !

\- Se déguiser ?

\- Oui c'est une tradition à Halloween ! Les enfants-, Killer ne put pas continuer car Wire le coupa

\- Oui, oui ! Tu l'as déja dit tout à l'heure ! Mais on est pas des enfants !

\- Sous preuve du contraire, il n'y a aucune loi qui interdit les adultes de se déguiser ! Après tout on est des grand enfants !

\- Avant tous des pirates !

\- Tu parles comme le capitaine... Fit - il remarquer avec une honce de tristesse dans la voix

\- Désolé...

\- Heat ? Cria Killer

L'appelé se retourna, se demandant ce qu'on lui voulait. Puis Killer lui fit signe de la main, lui disant de les rejoindre. Ils partirent tous les trois dans la salle de bain ou le masquer avoua à Heat qu'ils allaient se maquiller pour Halloween.

Heat avait déja un air de zombie, mais pour l'ocasion il voulait plus de maquillage pour faire encore plus peur, comme si il pensait ça possible. Ayant mauvaise conscience, Killer et Wire ne purent pas lui refuser. Le pauvre devait déjà surporter leur capitaine détruire sa fête préférée.

Killer dut réfléchir un bon moment avant de trouver comment lui donner un air plus mort. Il lui mit de fausse cernes rouges sous les yeux, il appliqua du fond de teint couleur terre un peu partout sur le corps et les cheveux pour donner l'impression qu'il venait de quitter sa tombe, lui rajoutant au passage quelques fausses cicatrices. _(pourquoi lui faire ça il est déjà moche, cordialement Agathou)_

Pour Wire, il suffit juste de lui mettre de rouge à lèvres écarlate au coin de la bouche pour faire croire qu'il avait croquer quelqu'un auparavant. Il se déguisa en effet en vampire _(je l'aurais fait en totem)._ Puis Killer revint avec trois boites de sauce tomate, en mettant un peu sur la chemise blanche de son ami de la nuit suceur de sang. ( _suceur de bite!)_

Puis il massacra tout ses habits en mettant aussi de liquide rouge sur ses vêtements. Il ne manqua pas non plus son casque et ses armes pour lui donner un air de tueur en série. Même si en soit, il en était déjà un.

Environ une heure plus tard, la nuit était déjà tombée et seul la lune éclairait pour un minimum de clarter sur l'océan. Quand ils sortirent de la salle de bain, leur look fut bien vite repété par le capitaine.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda t'il en pointant du doigt la sauce tomate

\- Ben ! Ce sont nos déguisement ! Repondit Wire comme si c'était une évidance

\- Vos déguisements ?

\- Déjà que l'on va piller ses pauvres villageois pour Halloween, autant essayer de garder un minimum de tradition de cette fête ! Rétorqua Killer avec un dégoût dans la voix

\- Ca ne te dérange pas de voler d'habitude ! Fit remarquer Kidd

\- Oui mais d'habitude se sont des vieilles ruines ou alors on le fait en toute discrétion ! Là on va sûrement traumatiser des enfants et leur gâcher leur plus belle fête ! Haussa t'il le ton

\- Hého, les gars ! Calmez vous ! Intervena Wire

\- Bon aller on y va !

Killer détourna la tête et souffla dans son coin son énervement. Wire essayait de le réconforter mais en vain. Heat de son coté trouvait le moyen de se persuadait que ce n'aller pas être si terrible que ça.

Ils se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes : Wire et Kidd, Killer et Heat, et le reste de l'équipage. Le zombie sentait que le tueur n'était dans son assiette, et que le capitaine l'avait énervé. Il s'efforçait de lui faire de grand sourire pour qu'il se calme un peu et qu'il profite. Cela toucha le blond et il admira un instant son ami.

Je sais pas comment tu fais pour rester aussi joyeux ! Le capitaine a quand même gâché ta fête préférée ! Affirma Killer

\- Pas tout a fait ! On se balade en pleine nuit, il nous a laissé nous déguiser et on sonne chez des gens pour leur montrer nos beau costume !

\- Ouais si on oublie qu'on les terrorise et qu'on leur prend tous leur économies... Souffla Killer désesperé

Cela faisait une heure qu'il fesait le tour des quartiers, ils avaient récoltés un bon packet de berrys. Puis ils sonnèrent chez une énièmes personne pour la dépouiller. Mais ce fut un homme de la trenteine, brun, avec des lunettes, ce pull qui donner un aire de personne bourge. Il ouvrit avec un grand sourire en s'écriant.

Oh ! De grand enfant qui fête Halloween ! De très grand enfin ma foi ! Dit l'homme le sourire aux lèvres, Que voulez vous ?

\- Des berrys ou-

\- Des frianandises ou un sort !

Heat regarda Killer se demandant ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait. Le blond quand à lui n'avait pas put s'empêcher de dire ça. Cet homme avait l'air si gentil, il ne pouvais pas le dépouiller. Puis une petite fille arriva, des ailes dans le dos, et elle leur donna à chacun une poignet de bonbon.

Killer, derrière son casque fit un sourire. ( _c'est pas un peu OOC ça?!)_ Cette petite elfe était si mignonne. Puis ils repartirent, Heat regardait toujours son ami avec cet air d'incrompréhension.

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? Demanda Heat

\- On a déjà assez de berry ! Maintenant on va profiter de la fête ! On va faire encore quelques maisons et on se posera dans la forêt et on mangera nos bonbons ! Après quand on aura finis on rentrera sur le bâteau ! Réponda Killer déterminé

\- Mais !

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! puis il fit un sourire, Ca te fait plaisir non ?

\- Oui, mais le capitaine !

\- Le capitaine m'a énervé ! Puis tu es maintenant avec moi, le second de cet équipage tu me doit de répondre à mes attentes !

\- Bien monsieur le second !

Puis ils firent le tour d'un petit quartier avant de se perdre dans les bois. Ils avaient eu plusieurs mashmallow, alors ils prirent de fines branches sèches et Heat alluma le feu en ouvrant le bec pendant que Killer planter ses friandises aux bouts de ses armes pour les faire cuire.

Puis les voilà qu'ils rigolèrent dans les bois tous en mangeant leur friandises. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'ils furent enfin de retour sur le bâteau. Kidd s'empressa de prendre les berrys qu'ils avaient récolter pour compter le résultats. Cela en fesait bien des milliers, mais entre deux liasses, il trouva quelque sachet de bonbons.

Killer ! Appela Kidd, C'est quoi ça ?

\- Nos embalages de friandises pourquoi ?

\- Vous avez fait la récolte de bonbon ?!

\- Oui ! Je voulais que Heat puisse célébrer sa fête préférée comme il se doit !

\- Killer tu me parles sur un autre ton putain !

\- NON !

Puis Killer tourna les talons, et il se dirigea vers sa cabine, furieux, ne manquant pas de claquer la porte. Kidd prit sur lui pour le moment puis quand il fut enfin calme, il retourna voir son second, qui lui, était toujours aussi rouge de rage.

Killer, que t'arrives-tu ?

\- Votre comportement m'exaspere un peu capitaine ! Avoua Killer

\- Ah ouais et pourquoi ? s'énervit légérement Kidd

\- On dirait que vous devez toujours en faire des tonnes ! Haussa t'il le ton, Vous n'avez personne à impressionner capitaine !

\- Figures toi que si... souffla le capitaine

\- Mais l'équipage et le monde c'est déjà qu'elle sadique vous êtes capitaine !

\- Je ne parle pas de ça Killer...

\- Et qui est donc cette personne que vous devez donc impressionner en permanance capitaine ?

\- Toi...

\- Quoi ? Demanda t'il un peu perturber

\- C'est toi Killer... Avouit Kidd regardant le sol

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ca fait des années que je vous connais vous n'avez plus rien à me montrer capitaine !

\- Si, mon amour pour toi !( _c'est à ce moment que la bêta dégueulit des arcs-en-ciels)_

Killer resta sans voix, son capitaine était amoureux de lui. Kidd lui retira son casque, une chose dont il avait horreur, même pour manger il le garder. Le rouge s'approcha de lui et lui laissa un tendre baiser. Le blond après se baiser, récupéra son casque et en le remettant il courut aller cacher sa gêne.

Kidd le suivit et il se posa devant lui. Killer détourna la tête, comme si il n'était déjà pas assez cacher.

Killer ?

\- Quoi ? Lacha t'il avec une voix des plus hilarante (celle d'un adolescant de 16ans)

\- T'es gêné ? Demandit il naturellement

\- Pas du tout ! Répondit il de cette même voix, Vous avez les sentiments que vous voulez capitaine !

\- Killer t'as beau avoir un casque sur la tête je vois quand même que tu rougis !( _C'est pas possible ça!)_ Puis quand t'es gener ta toujours cette voix d'abrutie ! On dirait un ado en pleine puberté !

\- Capitaine ? Vous m'aimez vraiment !

\- Oh que oui !

Kidd s'approcha de Killer, il lui retira son casque, et l'embrassa goulument tous en passant ses mains dans sa chemise, qu'il déboutonna bien vite. La suite tout la monde la connait!


	6. Halloween chez les charpentiers

**Paulie x Kaku**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Halloween chez les charpentiers**

Trente et un octobre. Trois heures et demi du matin. Du haut de chez lui, Paulie observait laqua laguna arriver sur Water Seven. Perdu dans ses pensées, il regarda se chaos arriver vers lui. Cette tragédie était arrivé il y a deux ans, à la même époque de l'année. La trahison de ses amis. Mais aujourd'hui il ne pensait pas à ce jour funeste, mais au Halloween qu'il avait passé avec l'un d'entre eux.

Il se rappela que Kaku était venu vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et son air de gamin qu'il avait en permanence. Paulie se demandait bien ce que lui voulait le nouveau.

Dit Paulie, que fais-tu ce soir pour Halloween ? Demanda Kaku

\- Halloween ?

\- C'est une fête ou tu regardes des films d'horreur et tu manges des bonbons !

\- Beh rien d'spécial pourquoi ? Questionna Paulie

\- Je me disais, vu que c'est Halloween, est-ce que ça te dirais de le passer en ma compagnie ?

\- Tu demandes pas au taré au pigeon ?

\- Ce n'est pas son genre de fête...

\- Aucune fête n'est son genre... Bon je viens chez toi a vingt heure ! Je suppose que t'as pas de bière chez toi !

\- Tu as tout a fait raison !

\- Hen... soupira Paulie, Pas d'bière, pas d'homme ! J'en apporterai !

Vers vingt heure et demi, Paulie arriva enfin avec une tonne de bière a la main. Kaku le laissa entrer et le blond se rendit compte que l'appartement de son ami, ne faisait pas du tout homme robuste et fort. C'était tout l'inverse. Des plantes verte, bien illuminées, bien rangées. Enfin, il souffla et se posa dans le canapé ouvrant une bière.

Kaku avait prévu pour la soirée de regarder un film d'horreur. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Paulie. Alors que le roux se coinça entre deux oreiller en voyant cette scène de noir et blanc, le blond rigolait par la stupidité du film, puis il se moquait aussi de son ami.

Paulie ne s'attendait pas à ca. Il fut un peu déçu du film, alors il promit que l'an prochain se serrait lui qui organiserai. Alors chaque année depuis cinq ans, Kaku venait chez le blond pour regarder des films d'horreur. Un peu plus gore cette fois, ce qui faisait toujours peur au rouquin qui hurlait a chaque scène faisant rire le charpentier.

Chaque année, quand la porte sonnait, c'était toujours lui qui donner les bonbons aux enfants pour rater le plus possible des films. Paulie connaissait sa tactique et à chaque fois il se moquait de lui. Il se rapprochait plus de lui toujours à Halloween. Ils étaient vite devenus les meilleurs amis.

Son année préférée fut la dernière qu'il passa avec lui. Paulie avait pour le coup pris le film d'horreur le plus flippant possible, il avait éteint toute les lumières, fermé tous les volets et avait décoré son appart de façon à ce que Kaku est le plus peur possible. Le film commença et ils s'installèrent dans le lit du blond. Le rouquin eut déjà une peur monstrueuse. N'ayant aucun oreiller à serrer, il se jeta sur Paulie qui commença à lui caresser les cheveux pour le rassurer.

Cette nuit là aucun enfant ne les dérangea, il ni avait que eux deux pour toute la soirée. Kaku toujours plus apeuré, serrait de plus en plus Paulie, ce dernier adorait entrelacer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il regarda le peur dans les yeux du rouquin qui commençaient à s'humidifier.

T'es mignon quand t'as peur !

\- Hum...

\- Aller sois pas gêné ! Je trouve ça marrant que tu flippes à ce point pour une pacotille !

\- Je me sens bien dans tes bras...

Paulie fut un peu surpris. Une fois le film terminait, pas possible que Kaku rentre chez lui. Et si un loup garou l'attaquait ? Non, il ne fallait pas. Alors il dormit avec le blond dans son lit, encore sous la peur, entendant des bruits, il alla s'endormir dans les bras du fumeux. Ce dernier ne s'en plein pas. Mais avant qu'il ne dorme, il le rassura une bonne fois pour toute qu'il ne tremble pas comme une feuille toute la nuit.

Paulie se pencha vers lui et lui déposa sur ses lèvres un simple mais doux baisé. Kaku s'en rappellera sûrement longtemps. Quelque jour plus tard, le CP9 fut découvert.

Paulie, devant sa fenêtre repensait à ces cinq ans, puis à ces deux ans qu'il avait passer loin de lui. Bien sûr il en voulait à tous le CP9 d'avoir fait ça. Mais il se rappelait toujours de se baisé échangé avec Kaku.

Il sortit dehors, et avec ses cordes il se mit en haut de la ville, plutôt en haut du siège de la galley la compagnie. Il hurla de toute ses forces sa peine et sa souffrance. Ses larmes coulaient abondamment. Il repensa à celui qu'il aimait, il lui manquait, mais il ne le reverrait sûrement jamais. Puis il l'avait trahis lui et monsieur Iceburg.

Vous étiez des nôtres ! Comment vous avez pu nous faire ça ! Je t'aimais Kaku ! Et je t'aime toujours ! Reviens je t'en pris !

Paulie s'effondra sur le toit et il pleura. Iceburg le fit entrer et le pris dans ses bras il avait l'habitude que le blond pète un câble et pleure de la perte de ses amis. Le fumeux serra les habits de son patron tout en pleurant sur sa chemise. Il le voulait, il l'esperait, le retour de Kaku lui ferait tellement de bien, le frapper puis l'embrasser, c'est tout dont ce qu'il rêvait.


	7. La faim justifie les moyens

**OS gore alors âme sensible s'abstenir !**

* * *

 **La faim justifie les moyens !**

Cela faisait deux semaines. Quinze jours plus précisément qu'ils éraient sur l'océan sans avoir mangés. Ils étaient tous à bout de force, étalé sur le sol, attendant désespérément un miracle du ciel. Le capitaine ne pouvait plus supporter, déjà que rater un repas le tuait, alors deux semaines ce qui fait 75 repas ratés, il croyait qu'il allait devenir fou. Si seulement ses compagnons savaient qu'il l'était déjà...

Chopper disant dans un doux souffle qu'il avait faim. Luffy se leva alors, les yeux vides et aucun sourire sur le visage à pars un léger rictus malsain qui s'agrandissait à mesure de ses pas. Il s'approcha du renne et lui mit sa main devant le museau. Le docteur réagis au quart de tour lui demandant en hurlant ce qu'il faisait. Mais le capitaine ne répondit pas, il se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux, se vidant de ton son oxygène. Le renne avait beau se débattre en vain. Le brun lui craqua le cou, d'un coup sec pour le faire taire à jamais.

Nami fut la première qui supplia Luffy d'arrêter, mais son regard noir faisait peur, et ils étaient tous à bout de force pour pouvoir réagir. Les femmes se mirent à pleurer abondamment pendant que les hommes étaient choqués et essayaient de résonner Luffy, mais il était trop tard. Tony Tony Chopper était mort.

Nami et Robin regardèrent se corps sans vie. Les yeux vides de leur ami, plus aucune connexion cérébrale. Luffy arracha sans délicatesse les bois de Chopper comme un trophée en lui déchirant son chapeau. Le sang gicla de partout. Le capitaine tendit le cadavre à Sanji, un sourire aux lèvres.

Cuisines le moi !

\- Quoi ? Encore sous le choque

\- Cuisine le moi ! Hurla Luffy

Sanji ne réfléchit pas et partit en cuisine avec le corps de son ami. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il avait partagé le même bateau, les bons moments comme les mauvais. Il se retrouvait maintenant à enlever la fourrure encore chaude du pauvre renne. Il la déposa sur la nappe blanche qui devint rouge, tâchée de son sang.

Puis il l'ouvrit en feux sortant les organes pour les mettre d'un côté. Il prit la chaire pour la faire cuire à point. Il se souvenait toujours dire pour plaisanter que Chopper était la ration de secours, jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça deviendrait le cas. Des larmes allaient apparaitre jusqu'à qu'une odeur exquise commença à se dégager des boyaux encore palpitant. Ce doux parfum enivrant fit aussi tôt perdre la tête. Il prit ses meilleurs épices pour commencer à le cuisiner, le rendant le plus agréable possible. Après tout le renne est une très bonne viande !

Il oublia complètement que ses mains s'occupaient son ami. Il cuisina tous ses membres, sauf ses bois que Luffy lui avait arrachés un peu plus tôt. Ce dernier commençait sérieusement à faire peur à ses nakamas. Il n'avait plus les yeux plein de compassion et de rêve. C'était juste un monstre dévoué de pitié et de gentillesse. Il les fixait un à un défiant le premier qui dira quelque chose.

Sanji sortit aussi tôt de la cuisine puis il alla voir son capitaine. Ses amis pensaient sincèrement qu'il avait trouvé une solution pour faire arrêter ce massacre. Mais non, il lui fit un immense sourire. Puis il regarda ses autres nakamas avec un rictus démoniaque et un léger rire sardonique. Les autres réalisaient que lui aussi était tombé dans la démence. Il avait la même expression que le chapeau de paille. Les autres avaient affreusement peur, leur capitaine, puis leur cuistot. Ils avaient de quoi s'inquiéter.

A table ! Le repas est prêt !

Sanji et Luffy se dirigeaient vers la cuisine quand le capitaine se rendit compte que le reste de l'équipage ne suivait pas. Il s'énerva.

Vous venez ! Dit-il d'un ton menaçant, On va manger le repas que Sanji nous a cuisiné du bon renne farci à l'amitié raté !

\- Je déteste cet abruti de cuistot mais, c'est vrai que ne pas manger le repas quand il est prêt c'est faire déshonneur à blondinette! Rétorqua Zoro

\- Oh non, gloussa Nami, pas toi Zoro ! Répondit telle quand les larmes lui montaient aux yeux

\- Zoro ! Hurla Robin, tu adores Chopper ! Comment peux-tu faire ça !? Tu prenais tes bains avec lui, tu le prenais dans tes bras quand il avait peur, tu étais sûremment le plus proche de Chopper dans cet équipage !

\- Ferme la Salope!

Zoro s'énerva, et il prit Robin par les cheveux et la traina jusque dans la cuisine. Les autres perdaient tout espoir. Ils entendirent les cris d'espérés de la brune implorant le sabreur d'arrêter. Franky n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva et fonça dans la cuisine pour sauver celle qu'il aimait.

Il la retrouva emprisonné dans un des bras rallongés de Luffy. Il essaya d'attaquer son capitaine pour sauver la brune qui pleurait. Il voulut lui mettre un coup de poing mais, il s'effondra au sol. C'est comme ça que Robin vu le corps de Franky étendu sur le sol, ce vidant de son sang. Sanji lui avait ardument planté un coup dans le dos.

Le sang gicla de partout pendant que le corps de Franky montrait ses derniers spasmes avant qu'il ne meurt, les yeux grands ouverts. Sanji retira avec violence le couteau ce qui fit sauter quelque morceau de chaire. Il prit le bras robotisé du cyborg puis il en sortit les chaines. D'un accord commun avec Zoro ils le rouèrent de coups, défigurant son visage, brisant ses os, et nouant ses muscles.

Luffy, souffla Sanji, ne t'embête pas à la retenir comme ça ! On va l'enchaîner avec les fers de son cher amant !

Luffy relâcha violement Robin qui tomba au sol et Sanji l'enchaina au corps de Franky. Ne pouvant plus bouger, elle dut regarder ses amis manger le corps de son ami tous sentant ses habits humidifier de ce liquide écarlate. Elle pleurait en silence ayant peur de se faire encore frapper.

Elle dut supporter le bruit de leurs mâchements, la viande était saignante. Sanji mangeait aisément le cerveau du renne, alors que Luffy entamait le cœur et que Zoro finissait paisiblement son morceau de langue. Robin sentait les bras de Franky devenir froid, elle se croyait dans un cauchemar elle voulait en sortir mais c'était bien la réalité.

Je n'ai plus de bois pour faire de feu ! Dit Sanji en prenant la parole

\- Prend ceux de Chopper ! Réponda Luffy

\- Et on fait comment pour ce soir ? Questionna Zoro

\- On prend sa fourrure ! Rétorqua Sanji

\- Non mais vous vous entendez parler ?! Cria Robin les larmes aux yeux, Vous parlez de votre ami là !

\- Ferme la pétasse !Dit Zoro

Il la baffa d'une violence ou sa joue fut rouge qui tourna au violet. Luffy, rassasié, sorti prendre l'aire. Ses amis hurlaient en voyant le sang autour de sa bouche.

C'est dommage que vous ne soyez pas venus ! La viande était excellente !

Sanji et Zoro étaient toujours dans la cuisine à parler. Pour une fois, ils s'entendaient bien. Dommage que ce soit dans de telles circonstances. Le cuistot commença à se masser en dessous de la ceinture quand le sabreur le remarqua.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ?!

\- Ca fait trop longtemps que je me suis pas vidé les couilles !

\- C'n'est pas parce qu'on a bouffé le renne qu'on peut tous se permettre !

\- Ouais mais là j'en ai trop envie !

\- T'as qu'à te branler !

\- Non j'ai trop envie de me faire Nami !

\- Ferme-la ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu me détailles tes fantasme non plus !

\- Avoue que t'as déjà voulus te faire Robin ! Elle était dans plein d'équipage, elle a dut en faire des pipes ! Je te parie quelle suce hyper bien !

\- C'est vrai qu'avec toutes ses mains elle doit savoir branler !

\- Je vais demander à Luffy si je peux me faire Nami ! T'as qu'à te faire Robin !

Sanji sorti et fixa Nami du regard qui tremblait de peur devant ce regard assoiffé de sexe. Il se lécha les lèvres tout en continuant de se touchait.

Luffy ! Je peux me la faire ? Demanda Sanji

\- Nami ? Bien sûr !

Sanji attrapa Nami par les cheveux qui ne faisait que hurler et se débattre, il la frappa puis elle cria moins. Brook se leva et essaya de sauver la rousse en brandissant son sabre, mais le blond contra son attaque.

Que croyais-tu faire la ?! Questionna Sanji furieux

\- Je vais sauver Nami et Robin ! Répondit Brook

\- Luffy, on a besoin de beaucoup plus de feu pour tenir la nuit !

\- Les os ça brûle ?

\- Non mais c'est drôle à voir ! Ça devient noir avant de fondre !

\- Mais je le tue comment ? C'est un squelette !

\- Brise le en mille morceau !

Luffy attrapa Brook par ses cheveux et il le brisa de toute part. On n'entendait tous les os du squelette se casser. Usopp hurla quand il vu plus aucune réaction de la part de son ami. Le chapeau de paille se rappela alors de sa présence.

Dit Sanji ? Demanda Luffy

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux regarder ?

\- Si tu veux ! Mais n'intervient pas !

\- T'inquiète pas j'aurai un jouet pour me divertir !

De son côté, Zoro déchirait les habits de Robin qui lui suppliait de ne rien lui faire. Il palpa ses seins en souriant perversement. Le sabreur la frappa encore une fois et lui donna comme ordre de le branler avec plusieurs mains. La brune, contrainte de faire tous ce qu'il disait, ferma les yeux et commença. Elle essaya d'imaginait Franky, mais les gémissements du vert lui rappelait la dure réalité. Elle le prit en bouche sous ses ordres, continuant de frictionner ses bourses entre elles.

Après avoir éjaculé, Zoro reprit les cheveux noirs de Robin et il la traina dans tout le bateau en lui disant qu'il aller rejoindre les autres. En entrant, il vit Nami entrain de pleurer tous en suçant Sanji, et Luffy qui caressait les cheveux d'Usopp pendant que ce dernier fermait les yeux et serrait les poings.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sanji à Zoro, Suces mieux que ça Nami !

\- Je suis venue prendre Robin par derrière et je voulais être avec vous alors bon !

\- Super ! Shishi ! Dit Luffy tout en souriant, On va faire un truc tous les trois !

\- Tu parles, tu fais que regarder toi ! Rétorqua Zoro

\- Non, Usopp aussi aura bientôt quelque chose à faire !

Usopp tourna la tête vers Luffy qui lui fit un grand sourire. Il ne voulait même pas savoir le châtiment qu'il allait recevoir. Nami continua de pleurer tous en demandant à Sanji d'arrêter de la violer. Ce dernier en eu marre et la frappa très fort ce qui la fit s'évanouir et saigner

C'est cool ça j'ai jamais essayé avec un cadavre ! sourit le blond en lui arrachant le reste de fringue

\- Nami ! Hurla Usopp

\- Luffy, dit lui de la fermer il me la coupe ! Rétorqua Zoro

\- T'inquiètes pas, il aura bientôt la bouche pleine !

Usopp se retourna, paniquant, suant. Il se demandait ce que Luffy allait lui faire faire. Il eut sa réponse bien vite. Le capitaine ouvrit sa braguette et il retourna le brun au long de façon à ce qu'il soit face à lui. Avec son sourire narquois, le chapeau de paille, sortit son pénis de son caleçon.

Suce ! Ordonna Luffy

\- Quoi ? Demanda Usopp paniquait

\- J'ai dit suce moi !

Luffy attrapa nonchalamment les cheveux frisé de Usopp et le força à le prendre en bouche .Le sniper, contre sa volonté, faisait des rapides va et viens, s'étouffant presque. Pendant ce temps, Sanji pénétrait le corps inanimé de Nami contre le mur donnant des coups de butoir en riant. Zoro enculait sans se préoccuper de la douleur de Robin qui hurlait, ce qui continuait d'exister le sabreur, accentuant en tirant sa tête pour qu'elle le regarde. Le sang coulait de toute part comme le sperme la recouvrant

Zoro claqua le fessier ferme de Robin qui prit une teinte rouge. Une fois qu'il fut vidé dans son corps, il se retira et la balança contre le mur, ou son crâne se fendit et ou ses yeux sans vies sortirent presque de leur orbite. Se vidant de son sang au deux extrémités, Usopp devait comprendre qu'il ne serait que le seul survivant, et pour plus beaucoup de temps. Le sabreur ne s'arrêta pas happant les gouttes de sang sur sa main et s'amusant à la découper de part en part. il prit un de ses globes oculaires le léchant sensuellement avant de croquer dedans.

Nami reprenait conscience au moment au Sanji éjacula lui aussi en elle. Voyant le corps de Robin, qui ne lui ressemblait plus, elle hurla de toute part. Elle se vidait de son sang et de ses larmes.

Putain mais tu ne peux pas la fermer décidément toi ?! Lança Sanji

Puis le blond la biffla (la frapper avec sa bite en érection XD mon pote dit toujours ça). Puis il lui met un coup de pied ce qui la fait tomber et une pointe de parapluie lui transperce le cou tout en s'ouvrant, le sang dégouline sur le sol et Nami gémit de douleur dans son dernier souffle sur le regard choqué d'Usopp.

Il était maintenant vraiment le seul. Mais le sperme de Luffy dégoulinant dans sa gorge lui rappela sa situation. Qu'allait-il lui arriver maintenant ? Allait-il lui aussi mourir ? Ce faire violer avant ? Il ne savait pas, et c'était sûrement le pire. Le chapeau de paille lui fit un tendre regard tout en lui caressant le visage.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne va rien t'arriver à toi ! Ta mort ne nous servirait à rien ! Tu es bien plus utile vivant !

Les yeux d'Usopp s'écarquillèrent de panique. " Tu es bien plus utile vivant!". Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il aller servir d'objet sexuel permanant ? Vivre pour toujours avec ses trois malades sans pouvoir s'échapper ? La mort aurait sans aucun doute plus douce. Quoi que les conditions aurait était sûrement horrible.

La nuit tomba, et après avoir les restes de Chopper que Usopp ne toucha pas, ils allèrent dormir. Le sniper servit de doudou pour Luffy qui lui caressa les cheveux toute la se collait un peu plus contre lui l'ordonnant de le masturber ou de le lendemain matin, le soleil se leva sans qu'on puisse l'apercevoir par la brume. Le long nez voulus croire à un horrible cauchemar, mais l'odeur puante de ses nakamas en pleine décomposition le ramena à la vérité aussi monstrueuse soit -elle.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il vit le corps de Franky sans vie. Il resta bloqué devant, le fixant avec le battant vite, jusqu'a qu'un ver sorte de son œil et des asticots enlevant des morceaux de sa chair .Usopp ne put se retenir de vomir. Sanji et Zoro le regardaient sans vraiment y prêter attention. Puis le sabreur détourna ses yeux vers le cuisinier.

Ya quoi au petit déj' se matin ? Questionna Zoro

\- Les seins de Nami ! Avec comme entré les cuisses de Robin ! Répondit Sanji

Usopp jeta un oeil à la poile sur le feu puis il y vu la chaire cuisante des deux femmes de l'équipage sans savoir où se trouvait le reste de leurs corps. Trop gore pour lui, il sorti en se pressant dehors, il se penchât vers l'océan en se penchant a la rampe. Il respira le plus profondément possible pour éviter de vomir une nouvelle fois. Le problème c'est que maintenant il sentait une odeur désagréable. Il regarda la cheminer et se rendit compte qu'une épaisse fumée en sortait. C'était les os de Brook brûlant encore.

Il n'eut pas de chance car Luffy se trouvait derrière lui. Il se retourna, le cœur battant, ses yeux plein de craintes et de doute. Le chapeau de paille ne montrait aucune émotion sur ce visage qui ne devait plus être le sien.

Ca va Usopp ? Demanda Luffy

\- Mais oui Luffy ne t'inquiètes pas ! Répondit en mentant le sniper

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! Viens avec moi !

\- Mais non Luffy je t'assure tout va bien !

Luffy pris Usopp par la main et l'emmena dans la salle d'hier. Là ou les filles c'était fait violer et tuer. Entrant dans la pièce il vu leur dépouilles. La plus part de leur partie du corps était découper comme de vulgaire morceau de viande. Il voulut se retourner mais le chapeau de paille le força à regarder.

Tu vois Usopp elles sont mortes, certes, c'est triste, mais toi tu es vivant ! Vis pour ce que demain vois à t'offrir et non pour ce que hier t'a enlevé !

Quand Luffy pensa que c'était bon, il relâcha Usopp qui s'empressa de vomir sur le sol. Le chapeau de paille le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Après il emmena dans la cuisine pour qu'il mange un morceau.

Usopp aussi de manger, sous peine de se faire torturer par Luffy. Alors à contre cœur, il dévora le plus vite possible, mâchant presque pas la chaire de ses amis, pour ne pas devoir sentir cette trahison trop longtemps. Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, mais le chapeau de paille fut quand même assez fier de lui.

J'ai encore envie d'me vider les couilles ! Affirma Zoro, Sanji après tu viendras pour que je t'encule !

\- Alors là même pas en rêve Marimo ! Contesta Sanji

\- Ah ouais et pourquoi ?!

\- Si y'en a un qui doit se vider les couilles c'est moi !

\- Mais je te branlerais pendant que je t'enculerai si ça peut te faire plaisir !

\- Je refuse de me soumettre à toi ! Pourquoi moi je ne t'enculerai pas en te branlant ?!

\- Alors là, pas question ! Aller offre-moi ton cul fait pas ton batard !

\- J'vais me gêner tiens !

Et puis comme d'habitude, une lutte sans merci commença, mais cette fois si, il y aurait un vainqueur et un perdant par rapport à leur précédent match. Des coups, des évitations, des blessures. Mais il en eut un qui prit le dessus sur l'autre à un moment donner. Zoro trancha la tête du blond dans un éclair en corps tomba à genoux et sa tête roula jusqu'à ses pieds. Le cadavre du blond baignait dans sa propre marre de sang. Zoro, fier d'avoir enfin pu savoir lequel des deux était le plus fort, léchas le sang sur son sabre en signe de victoire. Il embrassa la bouche du cuisinier avant de balancer sa tête dans une marmite bouillante.

Il voulut sortir de la cuisine, mais une mort con l'attendait. Alors qu'Usopp constatait qu'il ne restera peut-être pas pour toujours avec ces trois fous, Zoro se donna la mort, sans le vouloir. Il marcha dans le sang de Sanji, comme si ce dernier pouvait encore plus se sentir humilier, mais malheureusement, le sabreur glissa.

Tous se passa très vite sous les yeux ébahis de Luffy et Usopp, la pointe d'un des sabres de Zoro se plongea dans son œil encore valide et sous la douleur et le faite qu'il ne voit plus, le sabreur glissa encore sur ce maudit sang, et ne vit pas que sa tête aller heurter le rebord, le tuant sur le coup. A présent, les deux corps baignaient dans ce liquide rouge, qui se mélangeait de toute part, unissant ces deux êtres.

Luffy et Usopp étaient les deux seul qui rester vivant sur le bateau. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant. Le chapeau de paille s'en fichait, et le sniper ne pouvait s'empêcher de se ronger les ongles.

Tu sais cuisiner j'espère ? Demanda Luffy

Usopp se retourna, l'air questionnant du regard Luffy qui lui répondit par un sourire. Le sniper comprenait qu'il aller devoir cuisiner Zoro et Sanji... L'heure pour lui n'était pas encore arrivée. Il alla dans son atelier pour essayer de concevoir quelque chose qui pouvais tuer son capitaine. Mais ce dernier s'ennuyant, évidement personne pour lui tenir compagnie, il alla voir ce qu'il préparer.

Usopp, dut mentir. Disant qu'il faisait encore un de ses énièmes insecticide, alors qu'il préparer enfaite, du granite marin fondu. Il avait un espoir en main. L'heure du diner arriver, ou plutôt l'heure ou de l'estomac de Luffy criait famine. Le sniper du alors découper la chaire de Sanji et Zoro. Ce qui fut très compliqué au début.

Leur chaire n'était pas tendre, il avait tous les deux beaucoup de muscle. Au début il n'osa pas, il sciait que très peu, et la moindre goutte de sang l'arrêtait de suite. Mais il repensa à ce que ses deux fous avait fait à tous ses amis, cuisiner et manger Chopper, tuer Franky de sang-froid car il voulait sauver la pauvre Robin, parlons s'en d'elle, elle c'était fait violer puis elle aussi cuisiner accompagné de la navigatrice. Et se pauvre Brook brisait en mille morceau pour brûler ainsi.

Alors la toute sa rage passa dans ce couteau de cuisine. Il trancha la chaire plus ardemment qu'un boucher. Le sang giclait sur son visage mais aucune compassion n'apparaissait sous ce liquide écarlate. Son capitaine ne fut plus que ravis qu'il prenne les choses ainsi. Usopp se mit alors au fourneau.

Ca ne risque pas d'être fameux ! Je ne cuisine pas aussi bien que Sanji et ses deux cons sont trop musclés, ça ne sera pas tendre !

\- C'n'est pas grave !

\- Tu veux manger Zoro ou Sanji ?

\- Zoro il y en a plus !

Usopp accéda à sa requête, mais avant de le servir, il déversa sur sa viande, la petite "épice qu'il avait préparé auparavant. Luffy, comme un glouton, une fois servis ne se priva pas de s'empiffrer. Le sniper en mangea le plus possible pour que son comportement ne fasse pas suspect. Une fois le repas terminé, le long nez proposa de sortir digérer dehors. Son capitaine accepta.

Une fois dehors, Luffy se sentit faible, il s'accrocha à la rampe ou il était assis, et Usopp fit mine de s'inquiéter. Le chapeau paille confirma d'être en manque d'énergie, le plan du sniper commençait. Il le poussa à l'eau et le capitaine se raccrocha comme il pouvait au bois du bateau. Il fixa le regard apeuré d'Usopp.

Espèce de traitre !

\- C'est toi qui t'es mis à péter les plombs et à tuer tout le monde ! Je ne fais que les venger !

\- Je t'aimais Usopp ! Plus que les autres ! D'un amour profond !

\- Moi, ce n'est pas ce monstre que j'aimais ! C'était mon capitaine plein d'ambition, prêt à tout pour son rêve et pour ses nakamas ! Qui fonçait tête baissée pour les sauver ! Oui, je l'aimais aussi du même amour, mais il n'était peut-être pas réel, juste une imagination idéalisé !

Et Usopp mit un coup de pied dans la rampe qui tomba en même temps que Luffy. Ce dernier mourut dans l'eau glacée repensant à toutes ses aventures avec un petit sourire sur le visage, puis il rit sadiquement avant de s'étouffer. Le sniper jeta ensuite à l'eau les corps de Zoro et Sanji. Il prit ensuite le mini merry et avant de quitter le Thousand Sunny, il y mit le feu et partit sans tourner le dos, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en repensant ses compagnons. Brûler le bateau avec eux dessus était comme un enterrement, un hommage. Mais il ne pouvait vivre sans eux, malgré qu'il est perdu le contrôle c'est sa famille. Il prit le pistolet qu'il gardait toujours sur sa ceinture et tira.

 **Alors ? Nos OS vous ont ils plu ? J'espère !**

 **Bisous et Joyeux Halloween ! Mouhahahahahahaha ! *rire diabolique*  
**


End file.
